National Treasure: The Bermuda Triangle
by allstoriesintheend
Summary: A strange holiday in the Bermuda Triangle offered by a museum curator named Cole Mitchell sends the National Treasure team on an adventure with two new team mates and Riley’s brother…a collaboration with IcyBlueEyes, read and review!
1. When Lorna met Natalie

**Hey all, a new story finally. This is a joint fic I'm writing with IcyBlueEyes, we're writing a chapter each, and this is mine! **

**Hope you all like it, this is just a taster really.**

**Neither me, nor IcyBlueEyes own National treasure:P**

* * *

Lorna shifted her handbag up onto her shoulder and patted her hair down slightly. She knew it wouldn't stay in its place. It never did, since she was a child it had had a kink in it, which she just couldn't get rid of. Though she would have to forget about that right now, she didn't think the people she would be meeting would care anyway. Though she would still be uncomfortable knowing she looked a mess. Because she had been looking forward to that day for weeks, ever since she had heard the news.

Benjamin Gates, Riley Poole and Abigail Chase were opening the Templar Treasure exhibit at a new museum in Washington. She admired those three people so much, or in her mind, they were heroes. Having Mason heritage in her family in the first place had given her insight and further interest in the subject of the mythical treasure, and she had been following it almost as closely as Ben Gates himself. However when she had found out about his discovery, she couldn't have been happier, the myth was real.

The grin on her face remained there as she showed her invitation to the security guard at the entrance and entered, coming into a room of disguised cabinets which no doubt held the artefacts. There were many people in there already, all dressed in suits and gowns. Lorna herself was wearing a knee length emerald dress which was strapless. It was made of satin and shone different shades in the light. Her long, wavy brunette locks were left loose except for a strand pulled back and clipped up. She accepted the glass of champagne from a passing waiter and looked about expectantly for the guests of honour, who obviously hadn't arrived yet.

Lorna so desperately wanted to know what was underneath the cloths disguising the treasures in the cabinets, and when she spied another girl, of about her age spying a sneak peek underneath one of the sheets, she decided to scurry over and involve herself. The girl she was approaching had long, dark blonde wavy hair, which cascaded down her back like a golden river. Her eyes were a striking blue and her pink off the shoulder gown complimented her light tan beautifully.

"So I'm not the only one who was too nosy for my own good?" Lorna giggled, sidling up to the girl, who looked startled and let go of the cover. Realising it was another guest; her face broke into a smile.

"Yeah, have you seen this stuff? It's amazing." She beckoned to Lorna, who smiled broadly and craned her neck to see under the covers. It was dark and hard to make out, but she could see beautiful golden artefacts that were the most perfectly preserved she had seen in a long time.

"Oh yeah, this was definitely worth the cheating." Lorna laughed, straightening up and holding a hand out in a friendly fashion. "I'm Lorna." The other girl smiled warmly and took her hand.

"Natalie, it's nice to meet another treasure enthusiast. Most of them here are old and boring." She paused and glanced around her. "And there are plenty of those in here."

"Yeah but I bet they aren't Masons." Lorna said quietly, winking. Natalie looked aghast.

"No way! That's amazing, I wish I had such a great connection with history!"

"It's not really a big deal anyway, I'm not the one who found the Templar treasure." Lorna responded, still grinning as she had made a friend.

"No I suppose nothing could really add up to that." Natalie smirked.

"So how did you manage an invite? That's my excuse." Lorna said, awaiting her new friend's response.

"Oh, I've got some connections with Riley Poole's family." As she said it, Natalie did a small wave to a man with shaggy brown hair, wearing a suit with the collar buttons undone in a casual fashion. He was standing by the stage and bore a striking resemblance to Riley, though he looked younger. Lorna gaped slightly as he waved back to Natalie, smiling flirtatiously.

"So are you hooked up with him then?" Lorna giggled, nudging Natalie who scoffed.

"No not yet, I'm hoping I will be soon though." She smirked slightly, but didn't continue as suddenly the lights dimmed. There was a quiet, but rounded gasp from everyone in the room, including the two girls.

It became apparent to them that there was a small stage at the front of the exhibition, and now an elderly man in a tuxedo and glasses was standing atop it, fiddling with the microphone and clearing his throat. A dim spotlight bore down upon him as he spoke. Lorna and Natalie swapped amused glances. He seemed to be squinting against the light, despite it not being too bright, and he appeared to be quite disorientated.

"Bet he's been drinking." Natalie whispered in Lorna's ear, causing the brunette to stifle giggles.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The man finally said, his voice sheepish, but still somehow dominant. "Benjamin Gates, Abigail Chase and Riley Poole will now cut our ceremonial ribbon, to commemorate the opening of this fine exhibit. Please welcome them with a round of applause!" He began clapping feebly, and was drowned out by the resounding applause and yells of gratitude from the audience.

Then the three appeared from what looked like nowhere to Lorna and Natalie, and took the stage, all smiles. Ben and Riley looked very handsome, wearing matching tuxedos. Lorna giggled particularly at Riley, who looked gorgeous in the suit but he plainly didn't feel comfortable. She found it even more hilarious that he was wearing tatty black converse with fraying laces underneath his designer trousers. Abigail looked stunning, though she was wearing black, which didn't seem to suit her colouring.

Ben began his speech.

"We want to personally thank all of you for coming tonight. My family has been waiting for this for generations, and I've finally proven they aren't all cooks!" He smiled and everyone in the audience laughed politely. "Thanks to you all for believing in me, and I hope you enjoy the exhibit." Ben was then handed a large pair of scissors where he cut a random red ribbon, which ran from one end of the stage to the other. Everybody cheered, and before the celebrities could leave the podium, the old man stopped them.

"We aren't done yet!" He beamed, obviously having something in store. Lorna cocked an eyebrow and was surprised to see Natalie do the same. They were very similar for two people who had just met. Ben and the others had got back up onto the stage, confused and waiting for whatever it was that was in store.

"To celebrate having such prestigious guests at this opening, we at the museum are supplying you with tickets to The Bermuda Triangle where you will enjoy a five star hotel and luxury beach. Courtesy of the hotel curator, Cole Mitchell." There was a slight hush over the hall, as nobody was sure why The Bermuda Triangle of all places had been offered. When a slow applause began, the girls joined in, but could tell the three treasure hunters were just as bemused.

"Bermuda…" She muttered, frowning.

"I know. Interesting choice." Natalie continued, her voice also a murmur.

Lorna saw Ben, Riley and Abigail shaking hands with the man and leaving, heading over to the waiters with the canapés and champagne. Lorna considered trying to flirt with Riley, but found she was far to amazed by the scene when the lights went up.

All of the covers over the glass casings for the treasures had seemingly vanished, and now startling artefacts glimmered beneath the bright museum lights. It truly was a stunning and historical site. Lorna felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Natalie, staring at her with wide eyes.

"C'mon, there's so much to look at!"

* * *

**You all know how I love reviews...if you like this...press the lovely button!**


	2. Becoming part of the group

**This is icyblueyes chapter, hope you like it! All the characters finally get to meet :)**

**And you'd better review, because when IcyBlueEyes gets back from her field trip she'll want to see lovely reviews! (me too, of course :p)**

**We don't own national treasure**

**But we do own Cole, Natalie, Kyle and Lorna :)**

* * *

Lorna agreed with a smile, and the pair began to walk around the room, stopping here and there with an 'ooh' or an 'awe' whenever they saw something interesting.

"Look at this." Lorna pointed toward a bluish green statue of a man.

"That's really cool." Natalie agreed.

"It's a bluish green man with a strange looking goatee." Someone behind them said, making both girls jump.

They turned around to face Riley and his younger brother.

"Don't scare us like that!" Natalie said hitting Riley on the shoulder.

"Just saying…" Riley said stepping back from getting hit again.

"…what it is. You won't stop telling me that you found that one first." His younger brother interjected.

"Kyle, you're just mad 'cause you didn't get to go." Natalie teased. "Oh! This is my new friend I met." She said while motioning toward Lorna. "Riley, Kyle, this is Lorna. Lorna this Kyle and I'm sure you already know Riley."

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Kyle said holding his hand out in a friendly manner.

"Nice to meet you too." Lorna said accepting it.

Riley held his hand out. "Pleasure meeting you." He said with a wink.

Lorna smiled. "It's a pleasure too." She said accepting his hand.

Ben walked over with Abigail.

"Hey Natalie." Ben said.

"Hi." Natalie replied.

"Who's your friend?" Abigail asked.

"Oh, this is Lorna." Natalie said.

Lorna shook hands with Ben and Abigail.

"I'm glad you could get me a ticket." Natalie said.

"No problem." Kyle said.

"What did you get as an award or whatever you got them for?" Lorna asked.

"They were tickets to some hotel in the Bermuda Triangle." Riley replied.

"Why the Bermuda Triangle?" Natalie asked.

"I figured you would want to go somewhere that was relaxing, but also had a mystery behind it." Someone said walking up behind Natalie.

She jumped and turned around to see Cole Mitchell standing there smiling.

"Hello everybody. I'm the museum curator. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you three." Cole said motioning toward Natalie, Lorna, and Kyle.

"This is Natalie, Lorna, and I'm Kyle." He said. Motioning toward each.

"Ahh. It's so good to meet friends of the Gates family." Cole said smiling at Natalie.

Natalie moved a little bit closer to Kyle out of comfort.

"The Bermuda Triangle… what do you mean has mystery behind it?" Abigail asked.

"There was one ship about 300 years ago that was holding a valuable treasure, but before it could reach it's destination it disappeared. No one knows where. It turns out my great great grandfather was the owner of the treasure. I figured if anyone could find the treasure, it was you Ben." Cole said looking directly at Ben as he spoke.

"What ship?" Ben asked.

"The England's Angel. It was coming over from England heading to Puerto Rico. It was said to hold a dangerous weapon. The ship disappeared right before it came to Puerto Rico. Only the Queen knew what was in it, but she wouldn't tell anyone." Cole explained.

"England's Angel? Never heard of it." Riley interjected.

"Yeah, I've never heard of it either." Natalie and Lorna said together.

Abigail and Kyle shook their heads in agreement.

Ben sat quiet for a few minutes before responding. "I've never heard of it either."

"Wow. Something Ben Gates hasn't ever heard of? That's impressive." Riley said teasingly.

"But it's something I would be eager to learn about." Ben retorted.

"Great. Then it's settled you can come to my hotel, The Tropical Triangle, and have a vacation, and maybe even find out more on that treasure. I've already given you three tickets let me know if you need more." Cole said while walking away.

"That was really creepy." Natalie said shivering.

"Yeah, but it would be so cool to have a vacation." Riley said jumping up like a little kid.

"It would." Abigail agreed.

"We'll probably need more tickets though." Ben mused. "I'm sure you're brother will want to go."

"And if Kyle goes then Natalie will want to go." Riley said looking in her direction.

Natalie stuck out her tongue then looked at Ben. "What about Lorna? Can she come too?"

"I'm sure she can." Abigail said.

"Ok. So we'll need three more tickets? I'll go talk to him now." Ben said walking off to find Cole Mitchell.

"Do you want to go?" Riley asked her.

"Yeah, that would be cool." Lorna said.

"It would be great to have you come along." Riley said.

Lorna blushed slightly. "Thanks."

Abigail smiled. "So how did you two like the exhibit?" She asked.

"It was amazing!" Lorna said.

"I loved it! I waited so long to see all of this stuff 'cause no one would let me see it ahead of time." Natalie said looking in Riley and Kyle's direction.

"Hey! I couldn't even see it ahead of time!" Kyle objected.

"No one could see it ahead of time." Riley said.

"Whatever." Natalie said sticking out her tongue.

Abigail just smiled. "I'm going to go check on Ben." She said walking away.

"And then there were four." Lorna said.

There was a grumbling noise from one of the boys.

"I'm hungry." Kyle said rubbing his stomach.

Riley sighed. "You're always hungry."

"I'm hungry too." Natalie said, and Lorna nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you guys want to grab a bite to eat?" Riley asked.

Both girls nodded their heads vigorously.

Kyle smiled. "Thank goodness! Let's go eat!"

"Not so fast. We have to tell Ben and Abby." Riley said for once being the responsible one.

"Yeah fine. You go tell them while we wait here." Kyle said.

Riley sighed. "Fine." He said walking away.

"We should run and hide. Play a little joke on Riley." Kyle said.

Natalie giggled. "If we did that we wouldn't have a ride to go eat."

"Fine." Kyle sulked.

A few minutes later Riley walked back up. "Ok here's the deal… they said we could go as long as we get Ben something to eat. And Abby wanted pickles and chocolate?" Riley said.

"Pickles and chocolate?" Lorna repeated questioningly.

"Why would she want that?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know, but that's what she wanted." Riley replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ok that's really weird, but at least we get to eat." Natalie said heading off toward the door.

Riley pulled her back quickly. "But… we have to help clean up."

Natalie sighed. "Man…."

"When does this exhibit close?" Lorna asked.

"10:30." Riley replied.

"What time is it now?" Natalie asked.

"8:30." Kyle replied looking at his watch.

Natalie growled. "I'm hungry."

"There's gotta be something around here to eat." Kyle said.

"Oh by the way. Love the converse." Natalie said.

Riley looked down sheepishly. "I didn't want to wear dress shoes." He replied.

"They look very nice." Lorna said.

Riley looked up. "You think so?"

"Of course." Lorna replied with a smile.

Natalie and Kyle rolled their eyes.

"Come on there's gotta be some food around here." Kyle said grabbing Natalie's hand and walking away leaving Riley and Lorna by themselves.

"We should probably go follow them." Riley said.

"You don't trust them?" Lorna said with a giggle.

"No it's not that… just to spy on them." Riley replied with a smile.

Lorna giggled more, which Riley took as a yes, so he grabbed her hand and headed off in the direction that Kyle and Natalie had gone.


	3. casinos and buffets

"Jackpot!" Riley suddenly yelled as he pulled Lorna towards the buffet table. She grinned.

"Great, do you think they have pickles and chocolate then?" Riley gave her a funny look.

"Well, I doubt they'll supply them together.." Lorna giggled.

"Never mind then! So," She began, leaning against the table and watching as Riley piled a paper plate high with chicken wings, pizza slices and anything else that looked unhealthy. "What was it like to find The Templar Treasure?" Riley looked up at her, his mouth full of something.

"Pretty cool." He said once he had swallowed. "I was just happy to get out of there alive really." Lorna nodded, still amused. It was interesting for her, in her eyes he was the ultimate celebrity, and yet she was chatting away to him as if she'd known him forever.

"Wow that's amazing." She paused, her brow furrowing slightly, a smile forming on her lips. "You like food don't you?" Riley just smirked and nodded, his mouth still full. "That's attractive." She said, rolling her eyes. She looked over her shoulder to see Natalie and Kyle chatting, both holding newly refilled glasses of champagne.

"C'mon." Lorna laughed, pulling Riley by his shirt over to the others.

"I'm thinking we should blow this joint." Natalie said, casually leaning against the wall. Lorna raised an eyebrow, as did Kyle and Riley.

"'Blow this joint'? Since when did you get so old school?" Kyle joked, nudging Natalie with his elbow.

"Shutup!" Laughed Natalie. "I'd just like a change of scenery. What do you think Lorna?" Lorna looked about, unsure as everyone glanced at her.

"Well, if Riley wants to go?" She looked at Riley who smiled warmly, finally swallowing the last scraps of food on his plate.

"Sounds good to me."

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

The four walked down the busy dark streets, Lorna and Natalie's heels clopping against the hard asphalt. It was a chilly, but pleasant night, and none of them had a clue where they were going, they were simply enjoying each others company.

"So, you got a boyfriend Lorna?" Riley suddenly asked, startling the brunette girl. She found herself blushing, instinctively pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"N…no, I'm uh, I'm not, why do you ask?" She smiled sweetly at the man, hoping he would give her the response she wanted.

"Oh cool, neither am I. Maybe sometime you and me could-" Riley was unfortunately cut short as Kyle jumped in between them.

"Hey guys look! A casino, we should totally hit the slot machines." Riley glared at his brother over his shoulder.

"What so you can spend more of my hard earned cash?"

"Well it wasn't really hard earned." Kyle winked, nudging Natalie who giggled. "Ben found it, you were kinda just…there."

"Okay okay." Lorna cut in, seeing Riley's offended expression. "Riley did a great job, if he hadn't reminded Ben about day light savings-"

"They wouldn't have found it." Natalie finished, softening. "Yeah Kyle knock it off. We'll go to the arcade, but you'll be spending your OWN money!" She began laughing, and linked onto Kyle as he hung his head in defeat.

"Alright."

The four friends scurried across the road, dodging moving cars as they made their way to the extravagant casino. Lorna didn't want to say it, but she loved to gamble, especially when she played twenty one or roulette, those were her favourites. Natalie had never been much of a gambler, but she heartily enjoyed watching other people lose, it was her idea of entertainment. They entered, walking together over the red carpet. The place was buzzing, clinking glasses, beeping slot machines, chatty voice and bright lights surrounded them all. It was just the atmosphere they needed, as the exhibition hadn't been the pinnaclee of excitement.

"We need to get our hands on some quarters." Riley mused, looking about. "Anyone got change for a thousand?" Kyle punched his brother lightly in the arm at this comment.

"If only we could all say that, and make it sound funny."

"Oooh guys look! More free champagne!" Natalie said in excitement, running away to the bar, dragging Kyle along behind her. Lorna and Riley stood together, eyebrows quirked.

"So what do you wanna play first?" Asked Riley, grinning. "All games are on me."


	4. Packing

Natalie woke up in her hotel room the next morning

Natalie woke up in her hotel room the next morning. She sat up in her bed and glanced over at the bed next to her. There was Lorna still sleeping. She walked over to the couch to watch T.V. only to see it pulled out in the bed and occupied by Riley and Kyle.

"Great." She said aloud.

She wondered into the kitchen to get something to eat, but there wasn't anything there either.

Suddenly the phone rang causing Natalie to jump and all three of the sleeping people to awaken.

"Shut off the alarm." Kyle mumbled.

Well make that two of them were awaken.

"I got it." Riley said.

"Thanks." Natalie said realizing the phone was in the living room.

"Hello?" Riley said.

_Hey, it's Ben. Are you guys awake?_

"Yeah, well almost all of us are." Riley said noticing his brother still asleep.

Natalie tiptoed over to Kyle. "Shh…" She said putting a finger to her lips. She held a bucket of ice-cold water in the other hand. She reached her destination and poured the bucket of water over Kyle's head. When the water reached him he jumped out of the bed and yelled.

"THAT'S COLD!!" He shouted. "THAT'S REALLY COLD, YOU GUYS!"

"Okay, now we're all up." Riley said to Ben.

_What was that?_

"That was the sound of victory." Natalie said into phone.

"Oh no. This is the sound of victory." Kyle said walking toward Natalie.

"Oh no you don't. Don't get anywhere near me. You're soaking wet." Natalie pleaded with Kyle, but he ignored her and kept heading straight for her with his arms outstretched.

"Come here." Kyle said with arms reaching out for Natalie. As he closed his arms in a hug she darted away. Kyle just grinned. "I'll get you one way or another." He said.

Kyle began to chase Natalie around the room. Finally he caught he by the waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Kyle! You're freezing!" Natalie shrieked.

Finally Kyle let go and Natalie stepped back.

"Now I'm soaking wet." She laughed. "I guess I deserve it though."

Lorna sat up in her bed and laughed.

"Okay, now we're are all awake. What is it you need, Ben?" Riley asked.

I want you guys to come pack. I know none of you will pack tonight, and our plane leaves at 4 in the morning.

"Okay. We're coming." Riley said then hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Lorna asked.

"Ben wants us to go to our room and pack. He also said he wants you girls to pack too. Our plane leaves tomorrow morning at four. Which means we have to be at the airport at…" Riley said.

"Waaay too early." Natalie commented sitting down on the couch.

"Seriously." Kyle agreed sitting next to her.

"Yeah well there isn't anything we can do about it. We might as well start packing and make the most of it." Lorna said standing up.

"She's right." Natalie agreed. "You too get outta here. Go pack and then maybe we'll do something cool tonight. I'm thinking we should just stay up all night. Because I'll never wake up if I go to sleep."

"Same." Lorna agreed.

"Ok. We'll go oack. When we're done, we'll come back here and maybe watch a movie." Riley said standing.

"Maybe a _scary _movie." Kyle said making scary motion with his hands at Natalie.

"I am not watching a scary movie!" Natalie shrieked. "Now git!" She said.

"Okay okay. We're going!" Riley said heading to the door.

Both girls stood up and followed them out the door.

Natalie opened the door and both men exited. "Bye, we'll call you when we're done packing." She closed the door. "And then there were two."

Lorna laughed. "Yeah. I suggest we start packing now."

"Let's get to it." Natalie said laughing as she ran to the bedroom closest.

"What do you think we'll need in the Bermuda Triangle?" Lorna asked coming up beside her.

"Well shorts and tank tops. Ben said something about going out some of the nights, so something nice. Um… flip flops, I have no clue what else." Natalie listed.

"That's probably all we need except for bathroom things." Lorna said getting her clothes out of the closet.

Natalie grabbed some clothes and threw them on the bed. "Let's start packing." She grinned.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

_**3 Hours later**_

Natalie fell on the bed. "I'm exhausted." She exclaimed.

"Me too." Lorna said falling beside her.

Suddenly Natalie sat up quickly. "Let's call the guys and tell them we're done."

Lorna sat up too. "Ok. What time is it?"

Natalie looked at the clock. "9:30."

"I can't believe we wasted the day away sleeping and then packing! It's night already!" Lorna exclaimed.

"Well let's see what the guys want to do. I will even watch a scary movie if they want to." Natalie said sighing.

"I'll call them." Lorna said heading to the phone, picking it up, and turning to Natalie. "What room are they in?"

"417." Natalie said.

"Ok." She dialed the room number and Kyle answered.

_What's up?_

"We're finished packing." Lorna said.

_Finally. You guys took forever!_

"Yeah. Look Natalie said she would watch a scary movie if you guys want too." Lorna said.

Okay. We'll be down there with the movie in a minute.

"Okay, see you soon." Lorna said hanging up. "They said they were on their way with the movie."

Natalie sighed. "I'm gonna regret this."

Lorna laughed. "Yeah, I probably will do."

They heard a knock at the door. "I'll go get it." Natalie said going to the door. She opened it to reveal Riley and Kyle behind him holding a movie.

"Got it." Kyle said grinning.

Natalie sighed. "Why did I did I agree to this?"

Kyle just laughed. "I have my ways."

Natalie stepped out of the way, so they could enter, then closed the door. They headed over to the T.V.

"What did you guys bring?" Lorna asked sitting on the couch.

Riley came and sat down beside her. "He wouldn't even tell me."

"You'll see when it comes on." Kyle said putting in the DVD player.

"Great." Natalie said sitting on the floor.

"I promise it's not too scary." Kyle said sitting beside Natalie.

"For me or you?" She asked.

"For you?" He said.

"Somehow I don't believe you." Natalie said laying her head on his shoulder as the previews came on.


	5. Suitcases and airports

**Here's the new chapter, from me. Thanks so everyone who's reviewed so far, and anyone who's reading but hasn't reviewed...do so!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

The menu popped up onto the screen, displaying the name of the movie

The menu popped up onto the screen, displaying the name of the movie. _The Blair Witch Project_. A classic, as Kyle put it. Lorna smiled.

"This is a great horror movie." She glanced sideways at Riley who was looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah." He said, his voice slightly shaky. "It is." Natalie grinned and looked over at Riley. She leant over Kyle's lap and smacked his brother on the arm.

"You're not _scared _are you?" Riley's blue eyes turned on her, and he looked aghast.

"N-no! I've just seen it way too many times!" He glanced at Lorna who raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry bro." Kyle guffawed, leaning back. "I'm sure Lorna'll protect you."

"Hey!" Riley snapped, flushing red. "If anything, I'll be protecting her!"

"Oh really?" Lorna quirked, folding her arms. Riley grinned sheepishly.

"If you want me to."

"Shutup!" Natalie yelled suddenly, making the other three jump slightly. "It's starting."

The others quieted down. Lorna shuffled over to Riley and leant on him.

"I think I need protection." Riley beamed and put an arm around her.

"Sure."

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

By the end, Lorna was sleeping soundly on Riley's shoulder, who was hiding behind a pillow. Natalie and Kyle had been watching with wide eyes. Natalie was surprised it hadn't scared her in the slightest. Kyle switched the TV off while Natalie spoke.

"Okay guys it's-" She glanced at her watch. "Two am. We'd better get going if we want to catch the flight." She kicked Lorna roughly in the side and she woke up with a start, staring around wildly.

"What? Has the plane landed?"

"We aren't on it yet." Kyle said with a roll of his eyes. Riley laughed and helped Lorna to her feet.

"Who's car are we taking to the airport?" Kyle waved his keys at his brother.

"I am! Our stuff's in the car already, you two just need to bring your bags down." Lorna rubbed her eyes, still half asleep. Riley watched her, his expression softening.

"Why don't I carry your bags?" He smiled, heading over to the bed where all the suitcases lay. Natalie came up and thumped him on the back.

"Hey thanks Riley! That's really nice of you!" She smirked at Riley's alarmed expression and linked arms with Kyle as they left the hotel room. Lorna smiled warmly at Riley.

"I don't expect you to carry them all." She leant over and picked up Natalie's bags, walking out of the room with them.

Downstairs, Kyle and Natalie chatted away about the trip.

"So, we're gonna be spending a lot of time together on this trip." Kyle grinned, watching the blonde.

"Yeah." Natalie nodded. "It's gonna be fun. I noticed Riley and Lorna are getting on well. I think there's romance in the air…" There was a slight pause and Kyle cleared his throat.

"What about for us?" Natalie looked at her friend, smiling sheepishly.

"Well I-" She was cut off as there was a loud crash from behind them. They both span around to see Riley lying amidst bags of luggage at the bottom of the staircase. Lorna came running down after him, anxious.

"Riley I told you not to carry them all!"

Kyle laughed out loud, but Natalie nudged him.

"Hey! It's not-" She paused, stifling her own laughter. "…Funny."

Lorna began tugging at one of Riley's free arms, trying to pull him from the pile of bags.

"Kyle come here and help me!" She snapped, glaring at him. Kyle raised his hands defensively.

"Okay okay I'm coming." He ran over to the girls aid and began shifting bags. Natalie waited by the door, and was shocked when she looked at her watch again. It was two thirty, and the plane left in just an hour and a half.

"C'mon you guys!" She yelled, heading out of the rotating glass doors. "We're gonna miss the flight!"

She went outside and waited next to Kyle's shining black sports car, and tapped her foot irritably. The other three arrived quickly, with Riley stumbling along after his fall.

"We're supposed to be meeting Ben at three right?" Lorna asked, climbing into the back seat.

"Yeah." Kyle said in a rushed voice, starting the engine. "We'll get there in time. Especially because I'm driving." Natalie raised an eyebrow as she strapped on her seatbelt.

"Just try not to kill us."

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

The team arrived in the airport at ten minutes past three, and were sprinting through their terminal to the bar where they would meet Ben.

Riley saw him first, he was standing, looking impatient by the bar itself, looking around.

"Ben!" Riley shouted, stopping with the others nearby. Ben span around and glared at them all.

"I've been waiting here for twenty minutes now! Where were you guys?"

"We aren't _that _late Ben." Lorna said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah well, I don't wanna be late for this trip, so let's just get on the plane before anything else goes wrong.." He downed the rest of his drink and marched off, with the others following solemnly.


	6. Jealousy?

"Uh… Ben

"Uh… Ben? We need our tickets to see which seats are ours?" Natalie asked Ben as they walked down the aisle.

"Oh right…" Ben pulled the tickets out of his pocket and handed them to Natalie. "Distribute." He ordered as he sat down in his seat.

Natalie jumped back at his harshness. "Guess he's still upset about us being late." She suggested. She turned the others. "We better figure this out quickly." She said handing the tickets out randomly.

"Ok let's go sit down." Riley said heading over to his seat. The others followed him.

"I'm in G-3." Kyle said looking across the aisle. "That's there." He said pointing.

Riley nodded his head. "I'm in G-6." He said sitting across from his brother.

"Couldn't Ben have put us together?" Natalie complained as she watched Lorna sit in front of Kyle. "Hey Lorna, why don't we switch tickets?" Natalie suggested.

"Why?" Lorna asked her quizzically.

"Well… Your ticket seats you in front of Kyle, mine seats me in front of Riley." Natalie said slowly.

"Ok." Lorna said getting the hint. She stood up, switch tickets with Natalie, and sat down in her new seat.

Riley looked two seats behind him to see Ben sitting somewhere in row I. He turned back around. "Couldn't he have gotten tickets with the same row?"

"Guess not. Ben's like to be complicated." Kyle said as Natalie stifled a giggle.

Natalie turned back around as a guy with dark blonde hair and green eyes who looked to about Kyle's age walk over to her aisle. "Is this row F?" The man asked.

"Yes it is." Natalie said smiling up at him.

"Well it looks like my trip just got a little bit better." The man said sitting beside her.

Natalie blushed a little as Kyle let out a low growl that only Riley could hear.

He turned to his brother to see what the problem was. "Kyle…" But stopped realizing that it was Natalie.

"Don't let it get to you, man." He said giving his brother a pat on the back. "She likes you not him. She just met him. Give her a few minutes and she'll be talking to you." Riley told Kyle before turning back to Lorna.

"What's wrong with Kyle?" Lorna asked.

Riley just laughed.

"What could be funny?" She asked confused.

"It's… Natalie… it isn't important." He said between laughs.

Lorna started laughing too. "Okay."

"Excuse me." A flight attendant at the front began speaking. "The plane will be taking off in about 15 minutes. Thank you." She said putting down the microphone and heading to the back.

"You never told me your name." The man sitting next to Natalie said turning back to her.

"True, but you never told me yours." Natalie said.

"Ok. My name is Ryan. Now it's your turn." He said.

"Natalie." She said.

"That's a pretty name." He said.

"Thank you." She said before getting quiet. She turned back to Kyle. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said looking out the window.

"Come on. I know you better than that." She said. "You can tell me."

"I'm… just thinking about what the Triangle will be like." He lied.

"Ok." She said giving him a smile. "What about the Triangle?" She asked.

**Here is IcyBlueEyes chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"Why the Triangle of all places to send us… it just doesn't add up." He said.

"Wow… you trying to sound smart don't go together… and you're actually thinking." She said smirking at him.

"Ha-ha. So funny." He said.

Natalie stuck her tongue out at him. "It is, isn't?" She laughed.

He laughed with her. "Ok you win… this time." He told her.

"See? Is it so hard to smile and have a good time?" She said with mock concern.

"Yes." He said frowning very quickly.

Natalie couldn't help it, and starting laughing. "Ok you win."

"Oh, no. I haven't won yet. The battle has only begun." He said.

Natalie turned her head to look out the window, then at Riley and Lorna. Lorna was laughing at something Riley had said, and Riley pretended to look like he was hurt. Then she looked back at Kyle.

"What do you think the Bermuda Triangle will hold?" She asked suddenly.

Kyle tore his gaze away from the window, and fixed it on her. "I don't know. Hopefully something good."

"What do you think it will hold for us?" She asked again.

"I…" Kyle started to say, but the Flight Attendant stood up and started speaking, saving Kyle from having to answer.

Natalie continued to stare at Kyle, but he tore his gaze off her eyes and toward the Attendant.

"The plane will be leaving in a few minutes. If you will please direct your attention to the screens located at the front, we will be taking off in a moment. Thank you." She said going to front.

Kyle looked at the screen pretending to watch the video about safety and how to exit the plane in case of a crash, but in reality his mind was on the question Natalie had just asked him. _"What do you think it will hold for us?" _He had no answer to her question, but hoped it would answer itself.


	7. Arriving

**Sorry i took a while to update, I forgot to write my chapter. Enjoy, and please review!**

Lorna and Riley were chatting away in front.

"So your brother really likes Natalie huh?" Lorna smiled, sneaking a quick glance behind her at their friends.

"What? Yeah I guess." Riley responded, a little distant. Lorna placed a hand on his arm.

"You okay?"

"Not really." He responded, looking at her grimly. "We're on a plane to the Bermuda Triangle. Forgive me for being a little scared."

"I am too." Lorna soothed, smiling gently at him. "I didn't even know there was land in the Bermuda Triangle. But apparently there's a small island. You reckon that's where all those missing boats and planes are?"

"I don't know. I just know I don't want to be there." Lorna watched him for a moment, then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should get some sleep, it's a long flight."

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

A long, black limo awaited the team outside the airport. They all stood around for a few moments, not really expecting something so extravagant. Ben almost hailed a taxi. But the limo driver informed them that Cole had sent the limo, and it would take them straight to the hotel.

Lorna and Natalie sat at one end of the limo, while Kyle, Riley and Ben sat slouched at the other. The seats were beautiful, black leather, and blue neon lights ran the perimeter of the interior.

"Woah, this is really fancy." Kyle commented, leaning back further.

"I'd never be able to afford something like this." Riley said with an air of interest, feeling the leather seats. Ben guffawed.

"That's because you spent your cut of the money on a Ferrari. Which, might I add, you keep crashing."

Natalie and Lorna burst into fits of giggles, while Riley grimaced and looked out of one of the windows. They were tinted black, the kinds you could see out of, but others couldn't see in.

"I hope Abigail's okay back home." Ben sighed, fiddling. Lorna looked at him kindly.

"She'll be fine, she's staying with her parents right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ben responded, staring at his feet. "I can't believe I've been roped into another treasure hunt so soon."

"So you're more worried about more treasure hunting?" Kyle asked, watching Ben who nodded.

"I don't know. I was searching for the Templar Treasure for my family. To prove we weren't just conspiratorial kooks. But this, this just seems a little greedy."

"Cole said it was for his family." Riley informed Ben.

"Yeah, but his family name wasn't being dragged through the mud. I just think he wants glory."

"Well it's not our place to decide what he wants." Natalie snapped. "It's his decision, and you agreed to help. Just be happy we survived the plane ride here and shutup."

Everyone went silent, until Riley broke it.

"Wow you really know how to kill a conversation Natalie."

After ten more minutes of quiet, with only the small thunder of the engine for company, everyone finally arrived at the hotel.

It was the most extravagant thing any of them had ever seen. It rose up above them, high as a skyscraper, completely made of glass, but not transparent. The logo shone in huge, silver letters on the front, and beautifully dressed doormen held doors for important looking people.

Lorna and Natalie agreed this was far to high class for them.

"At least there'll be a lot of cool free stuff in the rooms!" Natalie whispered with glee, scurrying towards the main entrance.

Once they were all inside, Cole approached them all, grinning widely.

"Ah I'm glad you made it. The Bermuda Triangle is notorious for lost travelers." He laughed, shaking Ben's hand.

"No duh." Kyle muttered, avoiding the violent glare from Cole.

"Ah and the ladies, looking so beautiful. I hope your flight was acceptable?"

"It was nice thanks." Lorna beamed, allowing him to kiss her hand. She didn't want to show it, but the sensation grossed her out a little.

Natalie refused to let him touch her.

"Personal space." She said as and excuse, watching the bell hops take her suitcases into a lift.

"So where's our room? I'm hungry." Riley moaned, begging Cole with his eyes.

"Ah, yes of course." Cole took some key cards from the receptionist and handed them around. "The ladies are in room 701, and the men in 709."

"Why aren't the rooms next to each other?" Asked Kyle suspiciously.

"Because we did not have any available together." Cole snapped. "Now, enjoy your stay. Dinner is at seven. Be sure to come dressed elegantly. I have organised a private dinner party for yourselves where we will discuss tomorrow's activities. Until seven then."

And with that, Cole was gone. Riley, Ben, Lorna, Natalie and Kyle watched him go with suspicion. Riley grimaced.

"I don't like that guy."


	8. Hotel rooms and getting dressed

**IcyBlueEyes and I only just decided to start writing this again, it's my fault, I got far too busy! But here's the next chapter, if anyone's still reading this, enjoy and review!!**

Ben gave the girls the key to their room and walked toward his room. Riley and Kyle helped the girls carry their suitcases to their room. Natalie opened the door and walked in. The room was breathtaking! There was a little kitchenette, which led off into the living room. The living had a flat screen T.V., which Kyle was immediately drawn too. The furniture was antique, and made of silk.

"Dude look at this T.V.! I hope our room has this other wise you girls will be seeing a lot of me!" He said setting the suitcases on the floor.

Lorna laughed. "I'm sure Natalie wouldn't mind that."

Natalie smiled. "Let's just hope that they have one in their room."

There were two bedrooms and two bathrooms adjoining them. One room was to the left, and the other was to the right.

Natalie walked into the one on the left and cried, "I pick this one! It's pink!"

Lorna, Kyle, and Riley walked into the room and sure enough it was. The bed was covered in silky material. It was light pink and had darker magenta colored flowers and swirls on it. It had a walk through window and a balcony that overlooked the ocean.

"It's so beautiful." Lorna commented walking up behind Natalie.

"Yeah it is." Natalie breathed. She spun around. "What does the other room look like?"

"Let's go find out." Lorna said.

They both ran out of the room and across the hall. They walked in the room and sighed. It was amazing! It was almost identical to the other room. The bed was covered in silky dark blue material with light blue moons on it. This room also had a balcony overlooking the ocean.

Riley walked in. "Wow. These rooms are beautiful. I think we should go check out ours…"

"Hello. I had hoped you would enjoy the rooms." Cole said walking into the room.

"How did you…?" Kyle stuttered.

"The door was open, forgive me for frightening you." He said.

"It's ok. These rooms are gorgeous! I love the pink!" Natalie squealed.

"I'm glad to know you enjoy it." Cole said walking closer to the group.

"Yeah the view is great." Lorna agreed.

"It's a great place to see the sun set." He said indicating toward the window.

"It's so beautiful here…" Natalie sighed lost in thought as she stared out the window.

Kyle smiled. "We're gonna go check out our rooms, do you girls wanna come?"

"Sure!" Natalie said tearing her eyes away from the ocean.

"Ok." Lorna agreed.

"The rooms are great Cole." Riley said leading the group to the door. Him and Kyle picked up their suitcases and waited.

Cole turned around realizing they were waiting for him to leave, so they could close the door. He walked out with them. "I will see you at seven." He said walking away.

"That guy gives me the creeps." Lorna commented and Natalie nodded her head.

They walked down to room 709 and knocked. Ben answered. "There you are! It's 5:30 now! We don't have a lot of time before we have to be downstairs for dinner!" Ben yelled.

"Ok. Sorry Ben! We'll get ready now." Kyle said walking past Ben into the room.

"Yes!" He cried in joy. "They have a T.V.!"

Natalie laughed. "I guess he won't be visiting us after all."

"Yeah lucky." Riley commented.

"We'll see you girls at seven." Riley said closing the door.

Natalie and Lorna walked back to their rooms to unpack.

"Ok what are we suppose to wear tonight?" Natalie asked.

"I guess something fancy?" Lorna suggested.

"Right, but not too fancy." Natalie said.

"Right. I'll show you what I'm gonna wear and you show me what you're gonna wear, and we'll help each other with our outfits. Deal?" Lorna asked.

"Deal." Natalie said.

Natalie walked to the living room to pick up her suitcases and carried them to her room, while Lorna did the same.

"Ok we'll unpack first then decide what to wear." Natalie said.

They both went to their rooms and unpack. They hung up their clothes and thirty minutes later they were finished.

"Ok you first." Natalie said.

"Ok." Lorna agreed walking to her room to put on her outfit.

Natalie turned on the T.V. and waited. A few minutes later Lorna came out wearing a light green dress that had a v-neck, and came down in an angle. It had small ruffles at the bottom and dark green swirls covered it. She put black heels on.

"Beautiful." Natalie commented.

"Really? Thanks. Your turn now." Lorna said sitting down while Natalie headed to her room.

Natalie came back a few minutes wearing a pale pink dress. It came to her mid thigh, and had a slightly lower v-neck than Lorna's. It had little flowers, which were a pinkish- brown color. She had brown heeled wedges on

"Very gorgeous. Okay now we need to do our hair and we need accessories." Lorna commented.

"Ok. It's 6:05, so we have plenty of time. I'm gonna straighten my hair, what are you gonna do with yours?" Natalie asked.

"I guess I'll straighten it too." Lorna said.

"Ok." Natalie ran into her bedroom and brought out her hair straightener and make-up.

She plugged it in, and a few minutes later was straightening Lorna's hair. When she finished it looked beautiful. It fell past her shoulders, and shined in the light. Natalie parted Lorna's hair, and pulled part of it back. She curled the bangs that wouldn't stay up. Natalie quickly did hers in the same way. They applied their make-up and it was 6:55.

"I have a necklace you can borrow." Natalie said.

The doorbell rang and Natalie ran to answer it. "Hey! How are you?" She asked allowing Ben and the boys to enter. They all wore suits.

She walked into her room and came back with two necklaces. One was silver and had an emerald heart on the chain. She handed it to Lorna, who put it on. The other was a gold chain with a pink diamond in the shape of a rose.

"Wow. You girls look beautiful." Riley commented.

"Thank you." They both replied.

"Ok. Let's go. We have two minutes to get downstairs." Ben said looking at his watch.

"Ok. Let us grab out jackets then we can go." Natalie said as her and Lorna ran to their rooms to grab their jackets.

They came back with their jackets a few seconds later. "Ok. Now we can go." Lorna said as everyone walked out the door, and got in the elevator.

As the elevator started to go down, so did Natalie's thoughts. She had a sinking feeling that tonight would not go well.

**Don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
